percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SonOfZeus1200/Community Character Project
Hey Everyone, I had a kinda fun idea to bring the whole wiki community together on an easy project! When you boil it down there are two main parts to the wiki: Writing stories and Creating characters. So what I'm everyone working together to create a character. So what I'm thinking is there'll be 8-9 sections (History, Abilities, Trivia, Etc.) and each person can claim one to work on. It's gonna be first come first serve If two or more people want the same section we could vote on who's works best for the character. I'll just be for fun and once we're done everyone who worked on the character can use him/her their stories. So what do you guys think? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 04:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Corey Hightower '''Gender- '''Male '''History-' DarkCyberWolf Corey was born in 1995, the son of Ambrose Hightower and Eris, and the younger half-brother of the clearsighted mortal Lilah Hightower. At the age of twelve, his father was arrested for reasons that, for some reason, Corey cannot remember. Lilah, who was eighteen at the time, was essentially temporarily promoted to parent, at least for the next eighteen months. But Corey started having messed up visions about a man who was part horse and a girl watching from underground. They started driving him mad, and he just could not accept the chaos. Unable to cope with the visions, and unable to get his family to understand, Corey just started running, until he ran into the Amphisbaena. That was when he first met Del, the granddaughter of Demeter, and followed her to Camp Half-Blood. There, he was claimed by his mother, Eris. Upon doing some research about Eris in myth, Corey discovered serious horrors and made the decision to reject his mother's legacy, and to deal in order rather than chaos. Apperance- 'SonOfZeus1200 Corey is a handsome teenager with curly blonde hair and deep blue (almost purple) eyes. He as a splash of freckles across his face and a diamond shaped birthmark on his forehead. Corey is athletic but not very tall, standing only 5' 6". He typically wears tight fitting shirts and skinny jeans. Corey also as two earrings in his left ear and a gold necklace with three purple gems. '''Personality- '''BeholdtheVision Corey is practical and quiet but when he does talk, he is an expert at making people laugh. Corey hates chaos and disorder, but doesn't like to be antagonistic and so keeps any discomfort to himself. He is wiling to go above and beyond for his friends and family, but also struggles with assisting those who he dislikes. He dislikes competition, and secretly loves singing. '''Fatal Flaw- '''Archie Scotts Fearlessness. Couragous to a fault. Unable to understand risks and danger because of this. '''Relationships- '? 'Weapons/Items- '? 'Powers/Abilities- '''Melody the Movement *'Hex Bolts: Corey has the ability to create chaos via his "hexes" (oftenmanifesting physically as "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively medium range, and are limited to his line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on his part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. He can use his hexes to: light flammable objects, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force fields and deflect magical attacks. They have been known to alter the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, negate or distort physical laws, can make inanimate things come to life, and to cause various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear. He has an affinity with natural elements and phenomena and has trained often at using his hexes to deflect projectiles or to cause enemies to stumble or otherwise suffer the effects of "bad luck". Ultimately, the hexes are not under his direct control, although he can influence the nature of their effects with great concentration and effort. *'Hypnosis': Corey is able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through hypnotism. *'Telekinesis': Corey has the ability to mentally move objects through force of his mind. *'Weapon Intuition': Being a child of Eris makes him an expert in all weapon usage. *'War Manipulation' (limited): Corey is naturally, extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. He can start conflicts by influencing people or events, raise personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. 'Pets- '? 'Trivia- '? Category:Blog posts